Una propuesta indecorosa Version Naruto
by Laureo A
Summary: UA Naruto y Gaara vivian felices siendo pareja pero ciertos problemas los obligan a arriesgar sus ahorros. De pronto aparece Sasuke con la solucion a sus problemas pero a cambio quiere pasar una noche con Naru... ¿aceptaran? CAP 4 ARRIBA!
1. Chapter 1

**Una propuesta indecorosa. Versión Naruto.**

**Por: Laureo**

**Bueno este fic es el resultado de una tarde de ver esta película, la cual a mí en lo particular no me agrado que volviera con el marido así que cambiare el final además de otras cosas y por supuesto que además es yaoi, mi relación favorita SasuNaru, jeje, disfruten de mis locuras, espero les guste, aunque no creo que pasen de **

Uzumaki Naruto de 20 años de edad regresaba como muchas tardes en el automóvil de su amigo Gaara junto con su amiga Hinata, como siempre que se encontraba en esa situación el miraba al conductor del carro embelesado le encantaba su cabello color fuego que a la puesta del sol en verdad parecía fuego sobre la cabeza de su portador. También siempre dejaban primero en su casa a Hinata y ellos de dirigían a un muelle que estaba cerca de la casa del rubio y platicaban por horas de trivialidades hasta que se hacia algo tarde y Naruto debía regresar a su casa. A si pasaron algunos meses hasta que un día en ese mismo muelle pasa algo que el ojiazul esperaba con ansia.

¿Sabes? ahí algo que había querido decirte desde hace algún tiempo- dijo acortando la distancia entre ambos.

¿y que es lo que me quieres decir? – sus mejillas se estaban tornando de un color escarlata por la cercanía del pelirrojo.

Que yo te amo- declaro sin dar rodeos.

¿Es en serio?

Por su puesto yo nunca mentiría en algo como eso… ¿quería saber si aceptarías ser mi pareja?

Yo…bueno…si, me encantaría

Ese día ambos lo recordarían por mucho tiempo ya que ese día se cumplió el sueño de ambos, primero sus padres se habían opuesto a su unión ya que pensaban que ambos eran demasiado jóvenes para querer formar ya ese tipo de relación, el vivir juntos ya era en su opinión demasiado para ellos, pero ellos les demostraron lo contrario yéndose a vivir juntos. Gaara era arquitecto, con eso vivían bien; por otra parte el rubio se dedicaba a vender casas, ya con ambos sueldos decidieron que podían pensar en tener una casa propia, pero el pelirrojo había diseñado el mismo una casa tomando ciertos aspectos de las corrientes arquitectónicas que le atraían; ya estaban totalmente hechos los planos y la construcción ya había comenzado.

No les faltaban muchos pagos para poder obtener las escrituras de la propiedad donde habían terminado hace poco de construir su casa cuando ocurrió una terrible recesion que abatió la región donde vivían muchas personas perdían su empleo día a día también Gaara se vio afectado; Naruto no era que lo hubiesen despedido pero el negocio de la venda de casas había caído mucho en seis meses no había vendido ni una casa, por lo que tuvieron que dejar de realizar los pagos de la propiedad, el banco les mando un aviso, el cual decía que debían pagar lo mas pronto posible los pagos atrasados por que si nos les quitarían la propiedad, ellos no sabían que hacer para poder obtener el dinero que necesitaban.

De repente una noche el rubio se encontraba dormido cuando de repente llego a despertarlo Gaara.

Ya tengo la solución, vamos despierta salimos en un rato – dijo colocándose a horcadas sobre su koi.

¿Qué?... ¿Qué hora son? – pregunto abriendo pesadamente los ojos.

No lo se, levántate, nos vamos…

En una hora ya se encontraban en camino a… bueno eso solo lo sabia el pelirrojo que aun no le había querido decir a su amante, el pequeño aun no estaba del todo despierto así que por eso aun no le había empezado a reclamar por no decirle nada.

¿no piensas decirme a donde vamos? – ya estaba del todo despierto por eso comenzó con su interrogatorio – me levantas a mitad de la noche y ni siquiera me dirás a donde demonios me llevas.

Calma, calma… yo se lo que hago iremos a un lugar donde seguro podremos obtener el dinero que necesitamos.

¿venderás tu alma al diablo? – pregunto aun no comprendiendo a donde se dirigían.

Jajá, jajá… claro que no haré tal cosa… de donde sacas tales ideas, bueno te lo diré ahora iremos a Konoha…

… a Konoha, ese es el lugar donde se hacen apuestas y cosas así me equivoco.

Que listo eres, si ahí vamos, estoy seguro que de ese lugar podremos ganar en poco tiempo lo que necesitamos.

Mmm… pues no estoy seguro pero haré lo que digas.

Bien así me gusta me querido Uke…

No digas eso – dijo muy rojo por las palabras de su koi.

Llegaron por la madrugada a Konoha era un lugar muy grande lleno de luces de neon en todas las calles, (bueno como las vegas, ¿si? Pero me da flojera describirlo), llevaban todos sus ahorros, el rubio no estaba del todo convencido de lo que estaban haciendo en esos momentos, pero no quería discutir mas con el pelirrojo.

Antes de comenzar a apostar decidieron recorrer el casino donde estaban, el rubio termino en el área de ropa, vio un traje que le fascino, era azul rey lo cual combinaba con sus ojos con una camisa blanca, se sobre puso el traje para ver que tal le quedaba… pero el precio borro toda esperanza de poder comprar esa magnifica ropa, valía 8000 yenes.

deberías comprarlo luciría exquisito en ti - el rubio se giro rápidamente para ver bien le había dicho eso.

Yo… no puedo pagarlo… - no podía elaborar bien las frases, por que la persona que tenia enfrente le pareció extremadamente bella.

Aun así creo que deberías tenerlo… lo comprare para ti… - se trataba de un joven moreno unos 5 años mas grande que el ojiazul.

NO… no puedo aceptarlo, pero gracias.

Se alejo rápidamente de la tienda, ese hombre lo había dejado muy sorprendido y además deslumbrado, el hecho de que le hubiera ofrecido comprarle el traje le decía que era una persona rica, pero quiso dejar de pensar en eso y regreso con Gaara.

Los primeros días ganaron mucho dinero, por la noche en la habitación de hotel, Gaara se encontraba contando todo el dinero que habían obtenido esos días, mientras que el ojiazul se encontraba acostado en la cama (me encanto esta escena de la película y al imaginarme a Naruto así… XP) con mucho billetes a su alrededor que le eran lanzados por el pelirrojo.

te ves tan endemoniadamente sexy así, rodeado de dinero…

… - siempre se sonrojaba por ese tipo de comentarios que hacia Gaara – ¿nos falta mucho dinero?

No, yo pienso que en dos días más tendremos todo lo que necesitamos y regresaremos a salar los pagos restantes de la casa.

Que bueno ya quiero regresar a casa, tantas luces de neon me marean y hacen que me duela la cabeza.

No te preocupes no lo tendrás que soportarlas por mucho tiempo… pero por ahora se una manera de hacerte olvidar tu dolor de cabeza – dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a la cama en la que esteba el rubio.

¿a si cual? – pregunto inocentemente.

Ya veras.

Antes de hacer cualquier cosa el pelirrojo con una velocidad sobre humana recogió todo el dinero que estaba dispuesto por la cama, mientras el rubio no entendía el por que hacia eso; una vez que termino de hacer esto, miro fijamente al ojiazul que ahora si en ese momento comprendió el remedio para su dolor de cabeza. Ahora sus movimientos de hicieron lentos pero cargados de sensualidad, se coloco sobre Naruto e inmediatamente comenzó a devorar esos labios que desde la primera vez que había probado lo habían vuelto loco, este correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad, la lengua de Gaara de aventuro a explorar la cavidad de su koi, como amaba ese sabor tan dulce que nunca probo en cualquier otra cosa, sus lenguas comenzaron una pequeña guerra para ver quien dominaba, esta vez había ganado el rubio; así que cambiaron de posiciones y ahora Naruto era el que estaba sentado a horcadas sobre su koibito, dejo de saborear su boca y comenzó a recorrer su cuello, marco de nuevo al pelirrojo como siempre lo hacia para que todos los demás se dieran cuenta de que ese chico le pertenecía, el pelirrojo comenzaba a suspirar por las caricias que le estaba proporcionando el rubio.

El se encontraba ya solo en ropa interior por lo que lo primero que quería hacer era que su amado estuviera en igualdad de condiciones que el, así que comenzó a desabrochar la camisa que el pelirrojo traía; una vez que se la quito se tomo un momento para verlo y después se dirigió a los pezones del pelirrojo primero los recorrió con su lengua todo el contorno, luego comenzó a lamerlo succionarlo y darle pequeños mordiscos, Gaara solo gemía roncamente a lo cual Naruto sonrió con satisfacción ya que eso le indicaba que iba por buen camino, siguió su recorrido por el torso del ojiverde que respiraba entrecortadamente, las caricias del rubio siempre provocaban eso en el; el ojiazul se topo con ese molesto pantalón que le impedía llegar a su premio por soportar todas esas luces, así que con rapidez se deshizo de el y también de la ropa interior dejando desnudo al pelirrojo que lo miraba anhelante por su próxima acción así que decidió torturarlo un poco con su dedo índice comenzó a recorrer lentamente la zona cercana a la excitación de su koi pero sin tocarla lo que desesperaba sobre manera al otro que no podía esperar mas por recibir la atención que necesitaba; al parecer Naruto percibió esto y termino con la tortura tomo con una de sus manos la erección de Gaara y comenzó a estimularla pero el ritmo era lento tortuoso, el pelirrojo empezó a mover las caderas buscando así mayor placer ante esto el otro solo sonrió y por fin hizo lo que el otro estaba casi suplicando en silencio repentinamente metió en su boca todo el miembro de su koi iniciando un vaivén que hizo gemir roncamente al mayor, en verdad Naruto era muy bueno haciendo eso, pasados unos minutos Gaara soltó su semilla en la boca del otro el cual la trago toda cual si fuera un manjar.

debo tomar mi leche – dijo con relamiéndose los restos que habían escapado por la comisura de su boca.

Siempre te transformas en estos momentos… por eso me encantas – logro decir cuando pudo respirar de nuevo normalmente.

Esto aun no termina…

Estimulo de nuevo el pene del pelirrojo pero se detuvo a mitad de la faena e hizo que Gaara ensalivara sus dedos lo cual hizo complacido suponiendo lo que vendría; una vez listos comenzó a preparar la entrada de su koi cuando entro el segundo dedo en su interior el ojiverde sintió un latigazo de dolor pero trato de disimularlo pero el rubio lo noto por lo que beso apasionadamente al pelirrojo para que olvidara un poco su dolor y procedió a meter el ultimo dedo con lo que su amante profirió un gritito que murió en la boca de Naruto y este comenzó a mover su dedos dentro de Gaara, ahora voltio a emitir sonidos dentro de la boca del otro pero esta vez eran ya de placer el rubio se separo un poco del ojiverde; retiro sus dedos de la entrada de su koi, lentamente comenzó a penetrarlo pero no comenzó a moverse hasta augurarse que el cuerpo de amante se hubiera acostumbrado a la invasión y entonces comenzó las embestidas al principio lentas, el mayor enredo sus piernas en la cintura del rubio para también comenzar a moverse tratando de que las embestidas fueran mas profundas, mientras Naruto lo masturbaba; llego un momento en que una de las embestidas llego a ese punto en el cual el pelirrojo sentía que tocaba el cielo.

de… nuevo ahí… onegai…

Tus deseos… son órdenes…

De nuevo sintió que tocaba el cielo, una y otra vez por lo que en poco tiempo el pelirrojo se corrió en la mano de su koi por lo que contrajo su cuerpo por el orgasmo; al ocurrir esto el rubio sintió como su miembro era repentinamente apretado aun mas por lo que el también llego al clímax, completamente exhausto se dejo caer sobre su koi y se acomodo en su pecho; una vez que ambos recuperaron el aliento el rubio hablo.

espero que en verdad nos vayamos pronto o si no tendrás que darme la medicina para mi dolor de cabeza mas seguido.

Para mi eso no sugeriría un problema, cuando lo necesitaras lo haría gustoso.

Eso lo se muy bien.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pero sus planes se vieron completamente destruidos al día siguiente, no ganaron nada y además de todo comenzaron a verse mermadas sus ganancias, al final del día ya habían perdido casi todo su dinero, se encontraban en una cafetería barata contando el poco capital que les quedaba.

Solo nos quedan… 400yens dijimos que al menos conservaríamos 500 – decía triste el rubio.

Si lo se pero debemos arriesgarnos una ultima vez… ¿te parece?

Aunque te dijera que no eres tan terco que harías lo que quisieras de todas maneras.

Con eso dieron por concluida la conversación y se dirigieron de nuevo al casino para apostar todos sus ahorros en una ultima apuesta; habían escogido la ruleta, Gaara fue el que escogió el numero y su fortuna comenzó a rodar, la pequeña pelota seguía girando lo que les parecía una eternidad a ambos chicos, por fin se estaba deteniendo hasta que se detuvo por completo pero… no gano el numero al cual habían apostado, Naruto por reflejo tomo las fichas que aun estaban sobre la mesa pero se las quitaron, los dos sintieron un gran vació dentro de ellos ahora ya no tenían nada era mejor que se marcharan en seguida y pensaran que harían una vez que hubiesen regresado. Estaban caminando aun por el casino cuando escucharon un poco de bullicio se trataba del mismo hombre que se había encontrado Naruto en la tienda, estaba apostando y al parecer le estaba yendo muy bien, en ese momento su mirada capto al rubio que aun estaba mirándolo y el azabache le hizo una seña con su dedo para que se acercara; este no supo por que pero acudió a la llamada, un segundo después de encontraba al lado de este.

Me alegra tanto el volverte a encontrar – decía con una voz al parecer del rubio irresistible.

Bueno… yo…

¿Me podrías hacer un favor?

C-claro – apenas podía decir una palabra correctamente esa persona lo alteraba demasiado.

¿Podrías escoger a que numero debo apostar?

Por supuesto – esta vez las palabras salieron sin pensarlas.

Arigato, eres muy amable…

Naruto escogió el número y de inmediato se cerraron las apuestas el ojinegro arrojo los dados, por suerte gano. Inmediatamente volteo a ver el ojiazul.

Veo que me traes suerte… me harías un ultimo favor – el rubio solo asintió - ¿ahora escojo yo el numero y tu lanzas los dados, que dices?

Esta bien.

Así sin mas le dijo que apostarían esta vez un millón de Yenes los cuales pidió de su cuenta, llevaron fichas especiales para esa apuesta tan elevada y poco común, retrataban de unas fichas doradas a primera vista de oro puro; las pusieron sobre la mesa, esta vez el ojinegro hizo la apuesta, todo lo demás dependía de la suerte del rubio.

Así sin mas vas a apostar un millón de yenes – volteaba del azabache al dinero.

Si, así nada mas – le sonrió.

Muchas personas se habían reunido alrededor de la mesa de juego esperando el desenlace de esa descomunal apuesta, Naruto se puso sumamente nervioso, estaba por lanzar los dados cuando el joven a su lado le hablo.

-No olvida algo… antes de lanzarlos.

En un primer momento el ojiazul no comprendió que quería decir el azabache pero después lo comprendió, beso los dados y luego los lanzo a la mesa estos comenzaron a rebotar por ella y luego… se detuvo, fueron 7, el rubio había ganado, todos lo vitorearon mientras que el gerente del casino se lamentaba por el dinero que le habían ganado al lugar; por otra parte Naruto se alejo de la mesa y se reunió con Gaara.

Ganaste, si que tienes suerte.

Pero yo no gane nada los gano el…

No, tu los ganaste para el, me siento tan orgulloso de ti que…

Debería estarlo, el es muy especial- ambos voltearon a ver quien era el que hablaba- no me he presentado aun mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke y le agradezco mucho a este joven el favor que me hizo.

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Sabaku no Gaara y el se llama Uzumaki Naruto.

En verdad no fue nada – dijo algo ruborizado el rubio.

¿Puedo preguntar en donde se están hospedando?

Pues en este casino pero de hecho estábamos por irnos – le respondió Gaara sin poder evitar algo de tristeza en su voz.

Debo insistir que se queden un tiempo mas, yo mismo correré con los gastos de su estadía.

No podemos aceptar eso – respondió rápidamente el rubio.

En verdad insisto… así que no se preocupen mas por su estadía aquí; espero nos veamos pronto- en realidad parecía referirse mas a Naruto que a Gaara pero esto el pelirrojo no lo noto.

A-arigato – logro pronunciar el ojiazul.

N.A: Bueno he aquí otra de mi ideas como veran esta basada en la pelicula que tiene le mismo nombre pero el final sera distinto, creo que no seran mas de tres capitulos pero espero que aun asi me dejen sus reviews para saber si les gusto.


	2. la propuesta y la noche

**Una propuesta indecorosa **

**Por: laureo**

Capitulo 2: La propuesta y la noche

Se encontraban en su habitación ambos jóvenes, cuando tocaron de repente tocaron a la puerta, se trataba de un hombre mayor que llevaba consigo una caja algo grande.

-Disculpe esta es la habitación de Uzumaki Naruto – pregunto cortésmente.

-Así si es… para que lo requiere – inquirió Gaara.

-Es un presente de parte del señor Uchiha Sasuke – dijo extendiéndole el paquete al ojiverde.

-Gracias… yo se lo daré.

-Una ultima cosa, el señor realizara una fiesta esta noche y le encantaría contar con su presencia si es que tienen tiempo.

-Iremos con mucho gusto.

Cerró la puerta y le entrego el paquete a Naruto, el cual al abrirlo se le fue el aliento por lo que contenía, se trataba del traje que había visto en la tienda.

-¿Qué es?

-Un traje que me gusto mucho en la tienda del casino – dijo mientras lo sacaba de la caja.

-¿y como supo que traje era el que te había gustado? – el pelirrojo comenzaba a molestarse un poco con el Uchiha.

-No lo se – mintió el rubio - …tal vez lo adivino.

-… - no le había convecino del todo la respuesta del chico pero no siguió con ese tema – por cierto su sirviente dijo que Uchiha nos invitaba una fiesta que daría esta noche ¿quieres ir?

-Creo que deberíamos ir… el señor Uchiha a estado haciendo muchas cosas por nosotros.

-Mmm… tienes razón, bueno pues vamos arreglarnos ¿te parece?

-Hai – respondió feliz el rubio llevando su traje dispuesto a estrenarlo esa misma noche.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Llegaron a la habitación que les habían dicho, estaban por alguna razón estaban algo nerviosos pero ninguno expreso su sentir al otro, así que el pelirrojo llamo a la puerta, de inmediato el sirviente de Sasuke les abrió y los invito a pasar y les dijo que le diría al señor Uchiha que ya habían llegado, en unos instantes el azabache ya estaba con ellos.

-Me alegra mucho que hayan podido venir – observo al rubio detenidamente pero la pareja no se percato de ello - … también me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado el traje que compre para ti Naruto- san.

- Si me… gusto mucho… - de nuevo estaba muy nervioso el pequeño.

- Ambos le agradecemos que nos haya invitado.

- De hecho Gaara-san quisiera hablar un momento a solas con usted ¿viene? – dijo señalando un lugar donde casi no había gente.

- Por supuesto… me esperas aquí Naruto.

-Sip, creo que iré por algo de beber – dijo el ojiazul alejándose de ellos.

Los otros dos se dirigieron al lugar que había señalado anteriormente el Uchiha y una vez ahí tomaron asiento en un lujoso sillón.

-Pues iré al grano Gaara-san, quiero proponerle un trato.

-¿Un trato? – repitió algo confundido el pelirrojo.

-Si… le seré sincero he estado investigando y he averiguado su situación económica actual y quiero proponerle algo que lo sacara de esa situación.

-¿Qué clase de trato? – "Que puedo tener que él quiera".

-Pues es muy simple… quiero pasar una noche con Naruto-san.

-¡¿Nani?!- no fue furia lo que sintió el ojiverde en esos momentos sino sorpresa.

-Me sorprende que no este golpeándome o insultándome en estos momentos así que mejor terminare de hablar… si me deja pasar una noche con Naruto-san yo les daré a ambos 3 millones de yenes ¿Qué le parece?

-Pues…

No sabia que decir, con eso saldrían de todas sus deudas pero no creía que Naruto aceptara eso de pasar una noche con ese tipo (que malo es Gaara en lugar de enojarse piensa en el dinero que le darán… lo siento en verdad me gusta Gaara pero alguien tenia que ser el malo aquí), pues tendría que convencerlo por que de ninguna otra manera podrían conseguir tanto dinero tan rápido, ese tipo esa su única esperanza.

-Por mi parte acepto su propuesta… pero necesito hablarlo con Naruto, ¿esperara nuestra respuesta?

-Por supuesto, esperare lo que sea necesario, bueno… no vemos Gaara-san, espero pronto su respuesta.

Así se alejo de Gaara el joven empresario en parte feliz por que ya al menos una parte ya había aceptado su propuesta pero faltaba que la persona directamente involucrada aceptara lo que el estaba proponiendo.

Sabaku no Gaara se acerco al lugar donde lo esperaba su koi, lo tomo por la cintura tomándolo por sorpresa.

-No me asustes así Gaara… bueno de que quería hablar contigo Uchiha-san.

-Pues me propuso un trato con el cual saldremos de nuestros problemas económicos.

-¿en serio? Y ¿de que tenemos que hacer?

-Bueno… pues… el – tengo que decirle aunque seguro se enfadara – quiere pasar una noche contigo.

-¿Nani?

-Quiere pasar una noche contigo… se que es algo pues indecente pero necesitamos el dinero y no veo otra manera para obtener el dinero.

-Pero ¿por que yo?… ¿por que no tu?… - (por que es un SasuNaru no un SasuGaara y por que yo lo digo, jajaja).

-No lo se, pero no quiero obligarte a nada si no quieres hacerlo rechazamos su propuesta y ya.

-Yo… - "me da algo de pena pero Uchiha-san no es feo (es un bombón, admítelo Naru), creo que tendré que aceptar Gaara tiene razón no había otra manera para que obtengamos todo el dinero que necesitamos" – yo… lo haré Gaara.

-¿en serio?

-Si… por nosotros.

-De acuerdo, le avisare de inmediato que aceptamos.

-Esta bien.

Gaara de nuevo fue al lugar donde se encontraba Uchiha y le comunico su decisión, el azabache le dijo que la noche siguiente seria la que deseaba pasar en compañía del rubio, el pelirrojo solo asintió y se retiro junto con Uzumaki; este por su parte estaba nervioso ya que se encontraba en un conflicto interior por una parte estaba el miedo por lo que sucedería la noche siguiente pero también estaba expectante por esa misma noche, el chico de los orbes zafiros admitía que el joven empresario era arrebatadoramente guapo pero el quería a Gaara…. ¿verdad?, ni el mismo estaba seguro en esos momentos, pero estaba conciente que no debía hacerse ilusiones con el Uchiha ya que seguro este solo quería disfrutar de él y luego lo olvidaría pensaba que seguramente él siempre podía conseguir a quien quisiera.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El día paso diferente para ambas partes involucradas, para Sasuke pasaba muy lentamente y no era por que no estuviese haciendo algo al contrario estaba planeando algo muy especial para el rubio, ya que en verdad ese chico lo había cautivado por completo sabia perfectamente que en ese momento su pequeño tenia pareja pero en esa noche se jugaría todo para que el ojiazul se enamorara de él por que por su parte si por el fuera quería pasar el resto de su vida al lado del ojiazul, estaba dispuesto a dejar su vida de parrandas para poder estar el mayor tiempo posible con él.

Para Naruto las horas pasaron extremadamente rápido, cuando se dio cuenta ya era momento de que se preparara para encontrarse con el azabache en el obi del hotel, así que se apresuro y volvió a lucir el traje de la noche anterior, salio solo de la habitación no quería que Gaara lo acompañara eso lo haría sentir peor por lo que iba a hacer; su paso no era lento pero se sentía extraño tal vez por que era un situación muy poco usual pero también sentía ansias por volver a estar en presencia del joven empresario.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke se sentía impaciente, deseaba ver de inmediato al rubio pero debía controlarse y tratar de seguir su bien trazado plan pero le era algo difícil pues sus sentimientos le pesaban demasiado, dio vueltas como león enjaulado su sirviente lo veía de reojo sonriendo levemente en verdad ese chico ocasionaba actitudes que nunca antes había visto y eso le alegraba por que por fin veía feliz a su señor también lo notaba nervioso pero eso no se podía evitar, decidió el mismo que haría lo posible por que el joven Uzumaki y su señor fueran felices juntos.

El azabache ya estaba a punto de la histeria a su parecer Naruto tardaba demasiado "Se tarda demasiado acaso ¿ya no ira a venir?" y cuando estaba a un paso de un colapso nervioso apareció en su campo de visión lo que le pareció un ángel, es verdad que estaba utilizando el mismo traje de la velada pasada pero eso poco le importaba no disminuía por ello su enorme sublime belleza a su parecer el podría traer puesto harapos y aun así se vería exquisito.

-Buenas noches Naruto-kun – dijo galantemente Sasuke, tomando una mano del rubio y besándola - ¿nos vamos?

-C-claro – logro articular el chico nunca habían tenido ese gesto para con el.

Iremos a cenar a un lugar muy especial… a mi yate, me gustaría que una vez ahí te pusieras una ropa que compre para ti.

-Esta noche debo hacer lo que tu me pidas… - de repente el semblante del chico se había ensombrecido.

-No haremos nada que tu no quieras, yo quiero que estés a gusto esta noche – le había susurrado en el oído del rubio.

Mientras estaban en camino no intercambiaban palabra alguna se limitaban a intercambiar miradas, mientras tanto el chofer que era el mismo que había estado con Sasuke en el obi ahora veía algo divertido el comportamiento de los dos jóvenes (él era algo mas grande pero no mucho y ahora le pondré nombre este hombre se llama Kakashi, si… ; ) ya era un buen paso el hecho de que ambos parecieran nerviosos al estar juntos, teniendo en cuenta que su joven señor era una persona de mundo pero ahora parecía solo un adolescente enamorado y de hecho solo era eso en estos momentos. Llegaron al muelle donde se encontraba anclado, el azabache ayudo a Naruto a bajar del auto, también lo ayudo a subir el yate.

-La ropa esta en el camarote, te espero en cubierta - dijo sonriendo sexymente el Uchiha mientras se alejaba.

El rubio entro el camarote y de inmediato localizo la ropa se trataba de un suéter azul rey de cuello de tortuga, con un pantalón color beige y una gabardina color mostaza. Al verse en el espejo de cuerpo completo le pareció que tenia look de detective y sonrió al espejo ahora ya no le parecía tan triste por que nunca nadie ni siquiera su querido Gaara lo había tratado como ahora lo trataba Sasuke, lo estaba haciendo sentir como el ser mas especial en el mundo; salio del camarote y busco con la mirada al ojinegro el cual estaba apoyado en el barandal tomando un vaso de vino, mirando la enorme extensión de agua que estaba frente a ellos ya que el barco había zarpado pero no se alejaría mucho de la bahía.

-Ya estoy listo… Sasuke – dijo sintiéndose se repente algo cohibido, por la mirada del azabache.

-Te ves hermoso – exclamo con una gran sonrisa.

-A-arigato.

-Pues… ¿te parece si cenamos?

-Por supuesto.

Sasuke guió a Naruto a la mesa donde cenarían, había gran variedad de comida japonesa dispuesta muy finamente sobre la mesa tanto que ha Naruto no le daban ganas de comérsela pero su hambre venció y comenzó a servirse mientras era observado por el Uchiha.

-Eres muy lindo ¿sabias? – cada cosa que decía el ojinegro ruborizaba al rubio.

-…

-Deseo que esta noche sea inolvidable para ti – dijo sonriendo.

-Yo… no… quiero acostarme contigo… - contesto muy sonrojado.

-No haremos nada que tú no quieras.

-Si…

La cena siguió en silencio pero con constantes miradas por parte del mayor que hacían que el sonrojo en las mejillas del ojiazul no disminuyera, cuando terminaron ambos se levantaron y Sasuke le ofreció a Uzumaki una copa de vino, mientras bebían diferentes pensamientos pasaban por sus mentes.

El rubio pensaba "demonios no entiendo que es lo que me pasa… ni siquiera con Gaara había sentido estas cosas no se que pensar, mi temperatura es alta… mi corazón esta acelerado y me siento capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él, solo podré estar a su lado esta noche… ya no lo veré mas y aunque lo volviera a ver tal vez ya no me atrevería a hacer lo que estoy pensando" por su parte el joven empresario "... aun no asimilo del todo estos sentimientos, no me explico como en tan poco tiempo he llegado a tener este sentimiento tan profundo e intenso… lo amo, deseo poseerlo pero seguramente él no me lo permitirá ".

El ojiazul dejo su copa en la mesa y se acerco al otro joven, este se deshizo de toda su pena y vergüenza, unió sus labios con los del ojinegro para sorpresa de este.

-¿Por… que… hiciste eso…? - pregunto completamente sorprendido el Uchiha.

-Esta es la única noche que podré estar a tu lado, seguramente no nos veremos de nuevo así que… quiero que hagas algo por mi… - acerco su boca el oído del azabache y le susurro - … quiero que poseas mi cuerpo… quiero que me hagas gritar de placer…

-H-hai.

-A cambio de que me tomes debes prometerme algo… - volvió a acercarse al oído del mayor - … debes prometer que seré dueño de tus pensamientos y que nunca olvidaras esta noche. (Lo admito tome esta frase de otro fic pero es que me gusto mucho, espero no se molesten por haber tomado este pequeño momento el fic se llama "la codiciada foto de Sasuke Uchiha, léanlo esta genial)

-Lo juro… haría un pacto de sangre contigo si eso te hace feliz.

-Je, creo en tu palabra

Lo había tomado por sorpresa las palabras del rubio pero pudo asimilarlas rápidamente ya que ese era su mas oscuro deseo y ahora se presentaba ante el en una realidad palpable. Tomo una de las manos del pequeño y lo llevo al camarote, una vez ahí, cuestiono al ojiazul.

-¿Estas seguro de esto?, no quiero que te arrepientas en un futuro por esto.

-Yo nunca me arrepiento de las decisiones que tomo… vivo con ellas.

-Por eso me fascinas…

Ahora el azabache tomo la iniciativa, se posesiono de los labios del rubio pero ahora si tuvo tiempo de saborearlos eran dulces como se lo había imaginado con sabor a críticos, su lengua estaba ansiosa por comenzar a recorrer la cavidad del ojiazul, este le dio permiso y cuando sus lenguas se encontraron comenzaron una sensual danza, mientras sus manos comenzaban a recorrer lentamente el cuerpo contrario, al rubio esta situación lo encendía por ser prohibida y por que Sasuke le despertaba tantas cosas que nunca antes había sentido, cada roce de las manos de él le provocaban pequeños espasmos.

La respiración del Uchiha empezaba a ser irregular, sentía que no podría continuar por mucho tiempo con esos juegos deseaba entrar ya en el ojiazul y que aunque fuera por esa noche quería que gritara por y para él, así que con algo de rudeza lo arrojo sobre la cama, volvió a besarlo para probar de nuevo esa boca tan tentadora, después comenzó a bajar por su cuello y aunque quería marcarlo como de su propiedad tuvo que abstenerse por que sabia que eso le traería problemas con el pelirrojo y él no quería que su pequeño sufriera por su culpa así que no se detuvo mucho en su cuello, se deshizo de la ropa que cubría al rubio dejándolo sin prenda alguna que lo cubriera, tuvo ahora a su parecer al ser mas perfecto bajo suyo y por esa misma razón quería hacerlo gozar como nadie lo hubiese hecho, tomo de su mesa de noche una botella que tenia café liquido (como el nescafe cool) y comenzó a verterlo lentamente sobre el cuerpo de Naruto, este solo sentía pequeños escalofríos pues estaba algo frió, Sasuke también vertió de ese liquido sobre el palpitante miembro del rubio, este soltó un ligero gritito por ello.

-Este será el postre más exquisito que haya probado – dijo con voz ronca el Uchiha.

-Pues… que… aproveche…

El joven empresario comenzó a degustar la mezcla del liquido y el sabor natural de la piel del ojiazul, le pareció exquisita, lo mejor que había comido jamás, llego a los pezones de chico y olvido eso de no marcarlo, los mordió, lamió, succiono; consiguiendo que Naruto comenzara a gemir.

-o-onegai… sigue…

-Claro que lo haré – dijo en casi un ronroneo.

Siguió con su recorrido por el cuerpo del Uzumaki, de entretuvo un poco lamiendo el ombligo del chico para torturarlo un poco; por fin llego al sitio que mas deseaba probar, primero lamió solo la punta y después ejerció presión con su dedo sobre la misma para luego seguir lamiendo toda la extensión de pene del rubio, a este le parecía que el Uchiha lo estaba haciendo demasiado lento y eso le desesperaba, aun mas por que con tanto placer que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos no era capaz de articular una palabra coherente.

-ya… o… ne… gai… hazlo…

El ojinegro comprendió a que se refería pero le encantaban los gemidos tan sensuales que emitía su amante, siguió por unos momentos mas lamiendo y de improvisto introdujo todo el miembro del rubio en su boca lo cual hizo que este gritara de la sorpresa, los movimientos del azabache se hicieron rápidos lo cual complació sobre manera al Uzumaki.

-Me… corro… Sasu… - alcanzo a pronunciar.

-Esta bien, quiero probarte por completo…

Y efectivamente cuando Naruto se corrió el azabache bebió toda la esencia de este hasta las gotas que se habían escapado por las comisuras de los labios este no las dejo escapar y las regreso a su boca con su lengua; subió y beso al rubio, por lo cual este también pudo probar su semen, pero Sasuke aun no estaba satisfecho así que de nuevo comenzó a recorrer al rubio, de nuevo lo beso con pasión introduciendo su boca para probar una vez mas la cavidad de ese lindo ángel, comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a su cuello y cuando estaba por retirarse de ese lugar la mano de Naruto se lo impidió.

-Hace unos momentos te reprimiste… no lo hagas si quieres muerde, succiona, deja las marcas que quieras ya veré después como explicarlas, anda yo quiero que me marques - esto lo susurro al oído del azabache, lo cual provoco un escalofrió por parte del Uchiha.

-Arigato.

Le emocionaba mucho el hecho que le permitiera dejar algo mas duradero que le recordaría al rubio su encuentro, así que hizo lo que el ojiazul le había pedido y mordió levemente se cuello, después lo succiono; llego de nuevo a su pezones esta vez mientras con su boca mordía uno, con su mano estimulaba el otro, el rubio jadeaba ante las caricias del ojinegro, pero el también quería probar el cuerpo de su amante; repentinamente cambio las posiciones quedando a horcadas sobre Sasuke, primero que nada el ojiazul se deshizo de la ropa del azabache y luego lo lleno del liquido que momentos antes también había cubierto su cuerpo, después comenzó a recoger su recompensa por su paciencia, mientras lo recorría rozaba sus erecciones a propósito para incitar al joven bajo él y obtenía resultados pues ahora él que jadeaba y respiraba entrecortadamente era el ojinegro.

-Ahora… yo… mmm… quiero pedirte… que… ahhh… - el solo rozarse contra el rubio elevaba la temperatura del Uchiha - ¡márcame!... que todos sepan… que soy tuyo… aunque jamás… podamos vernos de nuevo.

-Siempre una parte de ti será mía.

Siguió con su trabajo, llevo al níveo cuello e hizo lo que le había pedido Sasuke, primero solo lo lamió pero después, lo succiono y mordió hasta que se dio por satisfecho de esa zona, la verdad era que la piel del ojinegro sabia exquisita pero había todavía una parte que le interesaba aun mas probar de ese cuerpo, así siguió con su recorrido por ese inexplorado cuerpo pero no por ello era menos incitante, no se entretuvo mucho tiempo en el torso del azabache ya que estaba muy ansioso por llegar a cierta parte.

-¿Cuánto eres capaz de aguantar? – pregunto curioso Naruto.

-Aguantar… de… que… hablas…

-Pues si, que tanto aguantaras esto – en ese momento el rubio dio una pequeña lametada, en respuesta Sasuke gimió en respuesta - …je, dime ¿Cuánto aguantaras?

-Pero… que… sentido… tiene… eso.

-Para saber hasta cuando me poseerás…

Continuo con su lenta tarea de recorrer el miembro del Uchiha, solo lo lamía pero no lo introducía en su boca, así continuo por algún rato hasta que el azabache ya no pudo mas y invirtió las posiciones ahora el quedando encima.

-Ya… no puedo… más

-Pues hazlo – dijo sonriendo sexymente el rubio.

Naruto tomo la mano de Sasuke y comenzó a lamer sensualmente algunos dedos, ante la mirada anonadada del joven empresario, una vez que estuvieron ensalivados el azabache los dirigió a la entrada del ojiazul e introdujo el primero, el pequeño sintió un pequeño escalofrió y algo de molestia pero de inmediato lo olvido ya que el Uchiha comenzó a estimular su miembro, después vino el segundo, simulando pequeñas embestidas y luego moviéndolos en círculos, el rubio comenzó a mover sus caderas como pidiendo mas, así que el azabache ya no espero a introducir el ultimo dedo y en su lugar saco sus dedos, con lo cual el ojiazul protesto, pero inmediatamente Sasuke introdujo su miembro en la entrada de Naruto, este gimió roncamente al sentir dentro suyo el miembro de su amante.

El joven empresario espero para moverse hasta que el rubio se hubiese acostumbrado a la intromisión, Naruto fue el que empezó a mover las caderas pidiendo que comenzara a moverse, lo cual hizo, primero fueron estocadas lentas pero profundas, el rubio comenzaban a nublársele los sentidos por el placer que estaba sintiendo cuando el azabache dejo de moverse.

-que…

Sasuke lo atrajo hacia el quedando ambos sentados, y de nuevo comenzó a moverse, el rubio ahora sentía mas profundas las embestidas del azabache, en esos momentos ya no sentía nada mas a su alrededor que el pene dentro suyo y todo el placer que le estaba proporcionando, el azabache volvió a masturbar a Naruto, a ambos les faltaba poco para llegar al orgasmo, se besaban hambrientamente y el Uchiha ahora se movía rápidamente, disfrutando sobre manera todos los sonidos que emitía el rubio para él, le parecía que no había tonada mas hermosa que la que estaban escuchando en esos momentos sus oídos pero era una lastima que tal vez nunca volvería a oírlos; en un movimiento descubrió un lugar de Naruto que le hacia gemir aun mas fuerte, así que trato de volver a dar con ese lugar, este creía ya no poder soportar mas placer nunca antes había gozado tanto ni siquiera con Gaara, aquí sus sentidos se nublaban y solo estaban pendientes de los movimientos de Sasuke.

-aahh… Sasuke… motto… motto…

El Uchiha siguió el deseo del Uzumaki y aumento el ritmo ya que no solo era por seguir la petición del rubio sino satisfacer su propia necesidad, envueltos en un completo éxtasis Naruto se corrió en la mano del azabache manchando ambos vientres, Sasuke al sentir la contracción en el cuerpo del ojiazul con dos estocadas mas también llego al orgasmo; ambos se dejaron caer a la cama aun abrazados.

-Desearía que te quedaras a mi lado.

-Yo no puedo hacer eso, pero siempre te recordare.

-Si, seguramente como un pervertido que pago por estar contigo – dijo con un tono extraño Sasuke.

-Je, también por eso… yo me refería a que he pasado la mejor noche de mi vida a tu lado.

-Me gustaría creer eso – dijo sonriendo tristemente.

-Pues… mas te vale creerlo.


	3. Los dias siguientes

**Una propuesta indecorosa**

**Por: Laureo**

**Capitulo 3: Los días siguientes.**

El rubio se acurruco en los brazos de Sasuke y se quedo dormido, este por su parte se quedo un rato mas despierto admirando el rostro de tranquilidad que mostraba en esos momentos el Uzumaki y después el también el cayo en los brazos de Morfeo.

El primero en despertar fue Sasuke ya había decidido prepararle él mismo el desayuno al rubio así que con mucho cuidado se levanto de la cama lo cual le costo algo de trabajo ya que Naruto lo abrazaba fuertemente como si la vida se le fuera si lo soltaba; salio del camarote y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina que había en el yate y comenzó a preparar el desayuno, aunque no sabia cocinar muchas cosas así que hizo la única receta que recordaba y le salía bien, preparo hot cakes, pronto todo el yate se había llenado del olor del desayuno.

-mmm, que rico, ¿Qué estas cocinando? – pregunto un recién despertado rubio.

-Me has arruinado la sorpresa pero bueno… te prepare hot cakes, siéntate mientras te sirvo.

El ojiazul hizo lo que le había dicho el Uchiha y este le sirvió el desayuno.

-No pensé que supieras cocinar – dijo asombrado el mas pequeño.

-Te diré un secreto Naru, la verdad solo se cocinar esto ya que como supondrás no tengo muchas ocasiones en la que pueda cocinar.

-Yo diría que mas bien no tienes por que hacerlo.

-Supongo que eso también – dijo sonriendo el azabache – vamos a desayunar.

Para sorpresa de Naruto el desayuno estaba perfecto eso hasta lo hizo sospechar que le había pedido a alguno de sus sirvientes que le preparara el desayuno pero solo estaban ellos dos en la embarcación por lo que descarto esa posibilidad. Disfruto mucho la comida que había preparado su "amante", seguía pensando que ni siquiera con Gaara se había sentido tan feliz como ahora al lado de Sasuke eso lo hacía dudar sobre si en verdad quería como había pensado todos esos años a Gaara pero eso en realidad no importaba ya que nunca volvería a estar al lado de la persona que tenia enfrente, la cual lo había hecho sentir la noche anterior un placer que jamás había sentido.

-te ves triste ¿te ocurre algo? – dijo preocupado el mayor.

-…

-Naru – su preocupación estaba aumentando por la falta de respuesta.

-… no es nada, en serio.

-¿te arrepientes de lo que paso anoche?

-Ya te dije que yo vivo con mis decisiones – mientras decía esto alargo una de sus manos y toco la mejilla de Sasuke - ¿tu te arrepientes de lo que paso anoche?

-Jamás haría tal cosa, aunque no lo creas y estarías en todo tu derecho yo…

-¡Señor debemos irnos! – dijo un muy inoportuno sirviente que acababa de subir a la embarcación.

-¡si ya vamos! – dijo muy enojado el Uchiha por la reciente interrupción.

Ambos chicos salieron a cubierta, el barco ya estaba en movimiento de regreso a la costa… de regreso a la realidad, al menos eso pensaban ambos chicos. Al desembarcar Sasuke se acerco con mirada triste a Naruto.

-En verdad te extrañare – sus ojos se veían vidriosos.

-Yo también, este fue la mejor noche de mi vida… - dijo sonriendo tiernamente consiguiendo que el mayor se sonrojara.

-Espero no lo digas solo por el dinero.

-Claro que… - no hablo por un momento poniendo tenso al Uchiha – no, como crees… lo digo por lo que paso entre nosotros… bueno me tengo que ir.

El azabache había dispuesto un auto para que llevara de vuelta al rubio, así que este subió pero no volteo a ver al empresario por que si lo hacia no podría irse de su lado, sabia que él no pertenecía a ese mundo, al menos siempre le quedarían los recuerdos de esa noche en la que se entrego a la persona que… amaba, lo había descubierto a la mañana siguiente amaba a Uchiha Sasuke, de alguna manera esa persona le había robado el corazón en tan solo unas horas pero como a veces pasa no necesitas estas mucho tiempo con una persona para enamorarte y eso fue lo que le paso a Naruto pero ahora como lograría pasar el resto de su vida al lado de Gaara si sabia que no lo amaba.

Llego algo decaído a su habitación de hotel pero antes de entrar respiro profundamente y cambio rápidamente su semblante por su siempre risa, ya que aunque en verdad estuviese triste Gaara nunca había descubierto que esa sonrisa era falsa así que ¿Por qué no usarla una vez mas?, al entrar encontró que estaba él solo así que se cambio de ropa y guardo con sumo cuidado la ropa que le había regalado Sasuke ya que ese seria el recuerdo mas duradero que podría tener de su amado empresario, por que aunque las marcas que le había hecho en el cuerpo durarían estas se desvanecerían con el tiempo.

Se tiro en la cama a pensar que le diría a Gaara sobre lo que había sucedido la noche que había pasado con el Uchiha, la verdad era que en todos los años que tenia de relación con el pelirrojo este jamás había sido el seme, Naruto siempre tenia el control de la situación (no se lo esperaban ¿verdad?), nunca se había entregado por completo a él y ahora menos que nunca lo haría nunca dejaría que nadie excepto Sasuke lo poseyera.

-Naru-chan, ¿ya llegaste? – llamo desde la puerta el de la arena.

-Hai –dijo sin ganas el rubio.

Pero el Uzumaki no salio al encuentro de su pareja sino que se quedo recostado y espero a que Gaara llegara al cuarto.

-¿Cómo te fue Naru-chan? – dijo con tono de preocupación en su voz.

-No te preocupes, se porto muy bien conmigo y no paso nada.

-¿seguro? – por alguna razón se sentía desconfiado de las palabras del ojiazul.

-Vamos no desconfíes, además ya paso no lo volveré a ver – por un momento la mirada de Naruto se torno triste pero esto no lo noto el pelirrojo – me dio el cheque, podremos pagar nuestras deudas… ¿nos podemos ir hoy mismo?

-Claro si eso es lo que deseas, además ya no tenemos una razón para estar aquí.

-Si eso quiero – _"ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí"_

Se fueron ese mismo día de regreso y en lugar de llegar a su casa directamente fueron al banco para pagar sus deudas pero una vez ahí se encontraron con una sorpresa.

-Lo sentimos pero ya hemos vendido su casa – les comunico el empleado.

-Pero aun no se ha vencido el plazo – exclamo enojado Gaara.

-El plazo se venció el día de ayer y ya alguien compro la casa, lo sentimos.

-¿Quién la compro? – dijo Naruto.

-Lo siento el nombre de nuestro cliente es confidencial pero nos comunico que tenían un mes para desalojar su casa y además que si desean hablar con él estaría dispuesto a hacerlo siempre y cuando fuese el joven Uzumaki quien lo hiciera.

-¿y por que solo Naruto? –el ojiverde comenzaba a exasperarse.

-Yo solo les transmito lo que me dijo así que si no tienen nada mas que decirme les pediré que se retiren tengo otros clientes que atender.

Furiosos y tristes por haber perdido su casa se marcharon a empacar sus cosas, también buscaron otro lugar donde vivir. En menos de dos semanas tuvieron todo listo y se mudaron con tristeza dejando atrás su hogar, el lugar al se que mudaron era un departamento que ocupaba todo el piso donde estaba era casi como una casa aparte. Naruto por su parte desde que les dijeron que si deseaban hablar con él, sospecho que se trataba del empresario pero no quiso darse falsas esperanzas pero como deseaba recuperar la casa fue de nuevo al banco para que lo pusieran en contacto con la persona que había comprado la casa; pasaron varios días sin que supiera nada del banco y un día le dijeron que el comprador había pedido que se vieran en su antigua casa por la tarde.

El rubio fue con algo de temor no por que le fuera a pasar algo malo sino por que tal vez su ilusión de que Sasuke fuera el comprador se desvaneciera le hacia sentirse triste.

Temeroso llego a la que habia sido su casa, toco a la puerta pero nadie respondió, se dio cuenta de que estaba abierto así que entro y comenzó a recorrer la casa pero no encontraba señales de vida, pensó que tal vez esa persona no habia podio llegar pero cuando llego al ático por poco y se desmaya, parado viendo fijamente la ventana se encontraba Sasuke, parecía triste, algo serio.

-¿Sasuke? – pregunto un poco temeroso de que el ser delante de el desapareciera.

-Naru… - se limito a contestar, comenzó a acercarse al rubio – Me alegra que hayas decidido venir.

-¿Por qué? – fue lo único que dijo.

-¿Por qué? Ah… por que compre la casa ¿no?, pues en verdad es un bonito lugar para vivir y además… este lugar huele a ti.

Por este ultimo comentario el ojiazul se sonrojo mucho pero no habia ido hasta ahí por eso quería recuperar su propiedad.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para recuperar mi casa? – dijo completamente decidido.

-La verdad no mucho lo siento pero he cambiado de opinión y me quedare con este lugar, en verdad es muy agradable…

-Entonces para que me hiciste venir.

-La pregunta sale sobrando Naru… solo deseaba verte y decirte lo que no pude en el yate, se que solo nos conocemos desde hace muy poco tiempo pero la verdad es que yo siento algo muy fuerte por ti – dijo con un leve sonrojo el empresario.

-¿algo mas que deseo? – esa confesión lo perturbaba, no esperaba eso.

-Por supuesto es mucho mas que eso… yo… - demonios, se estaba comportando como un adolescente.

-Je, te vez muy tierno así, sin saber que decir… pero aunque yo siento algo parecido no puedo dejar a Gaara, él siempre ha estado a mi lado y no puedo alejarme de él – dijo con verdadera tristeza.

-… - quería insistir pero sabia de antemano que el pequeño no cedería por mas que él lo intentara, así que suspiro hondamente – no diré que lo entiendo por que no es así pero acepto tu decisión, no quiero tenerte a mi lado si se que eso te haría infeliz – se volteo dándole la espalda el menor, se limpio una pequeña lagrima que rodaba por su mejilla – supongo que esto es en definitiva el adiós… pero quiero que sepas Naru que si alguna vez me necesitas no dudes en llamarme ahí estaré no importa la hora que sea.

-Te lo agradezco mucho…

No pudo evitarlo, apresuro sus pasos hasta la silueta de Sasuke, tomo con cariño el mentón de este y le beso, calladamente y através de ese beso le transmitió todo lo que no podía con palabras pues si lo había, no podría marcharse como tenia pensado.

-Siempre estarás en mi mente… te lo aseguro – le sonrío falsamente esperando no notara nada.

El pelinegro pudo ver através de ese gesto falso y sentimientos encontrados brotaron en él, por un lado felicidad pues indicaba que le afectaba en verdad separarse de él pero por otro lado ¿Cómo hacer para que se quede a su lado?


	4. ahora trabajo para él?

**Una propuesta indecorosa**

**Por: Laureo A.**

"_Desde aquí si ya es todo de mi cosecha por que la peli no dice nada de esto, pero bueno espero no les moleste, espero se den una vuelta por mis otros fics y más por uno de Harry que acabo de empezar XD bueno después de mi propaganda, ahora si que disfruten el capitulo"_

**Capitulo 4:**** ¿Ahora trabajo para él?**

Ya había vuelto a su rutina habitual, antes de que todo ese incidente pasara, a veces pensaba que así era pero siempre había algo que le recordaba que en verdad no era feliz como aparentaba, por las noches era tan pesado estar al lado del pelirrojo que algunas veces sentía que se asfixiaba mientras tenían sexo… ya solo era eso para el sexo, nada más, por supuesto el pelirrojo había tratado algunas veces de tomar el rol dominante mientras lo hacían pero el rubio siempre recuperaba el control, no permitiría que lo tomara, solo él podía hacerlo, solo Sasuke podía entrar de esa manera tan intima en su cuerpo.

A veces cuando sentía que no podía más se encerraba en el baño argumentando que tomaría una ducha y silenciado por el sonido del agua cayendo dejaba brotar esas lagrimas que todo el día luchaban por salir de sus hermosos ojos azules. Él mismo lo sentía se estaba marchitando, por la vida que llevaba, no tenia que ver por supuesto con su trabajo sino con su vida sentimental, sabia que había tomado una decisión pero por primera vez en su vida se cuestionaba si había sido en verdad la correcta.

No podía contarle a nadie por que sufría, además parecía ser que nadie notaba como su espíritu se marchitaba con el paso de los días, de las semanas, no sabia cuanto mas duraría de esa manera, su mascara de felicidad eterna estaba muy bien ensayada pero aun esa perfecta mascara podía romperse en cualquier segundo, lo sentía, no tenia ya casi fuerzas para seguir engañando a todos.

Pero no puedo hacer otra cosa… - se dijo a si mismo mientras caminaba de regreso a su casa – Sasuke para estas fechas ya se habrá olvidado de mi… aunque lo prometió, que siempre me recordaría.

Se desvío del camino a su casa y termino en el distrito donde todo lo que se veía eran bares y más bares, todos llenos de hermosos jóvenes y chicas, entregados a los instintos que despertaban como obvia razón de su edad, Naruto sonrío con algo de tristeza al verlos, parecían tan libres, tan despreocupados, no es que el ya fuera muy grande de edad pero en esos momentos se sentía como un hombre mayor, realmente mayor, el cansancio psicológico que cargaba le hacia sentir demasiado exhausto.

¿Vienes solo? – de repente le pregunto una voz masculina.

… - el ojiazul no cabía en su sorpresa, sabia que no se trataba de Sasuke pero se parecía demasiado y eso los perturbaba – depende…

¿De que? – le pregunto ansioso el joven con una sonrisa.

De si me invitaras a algún lugar mas interesante – le sonrío de vuelta, no podía evitar coquetear co ese chico, era tan parecido a él… era lo mas parecido que podría tener entre sus brazos esa noche.

El joven se llevo un dedo a los labios como meditando su respuesta pero la sonrisa aun era visible, así que el otro pensó que solo estaba haciéndose el interesante.

Por supuesto… pero dime ¿Eres seme o uke? – mientras hacia su pregunta su dedo vagaba por sus labios de manera insinuante.

Seme – su respuesta fue seca para no dejar lugar a dudas o negociaciones, pero no podía evitar que su mirada dejara ver el deseo que le despertaba.

Genial… - le abrazo de repente tomando sus labios de manera sorpresiva.

Por inercia le acuno entre sus brazos mientras sus labios respondían al contacto, su cuerpo también deseaba eso, aun sabiendo que no era la verdadera persona con la que deseaba pasar la noche o al menos unas horas antes de tener que volver a su infierno autoinfligido.

Y sin ya pensarlo demasiado le propuso al chico que fueran a otro sitio a terminar lo que sus cuerpos estaban pidiendo a gritos (lo siento chicas… no lemon entre naru y sai XD al menos no explicito), la imaginación de Naruto le jugaba malas pasadas mientras la noche se desarrollaba, sentía por momentos que en verdad era Sasuke el que estaba en esa cama con él, que la voz de Sai se volvía un tanto mas gruesa y sugerente algo más ronca como la del Uchiha, su cuerpo reaccionaba más por las fantasías que desarrollaba su imaginación que por que verdaderamente el chico con el que estaba le encendía en verdad, al menos de sus labios no salio un nombre incorrecto mientras el orgasmo el recorría por completo dándole unos instantes de satisfacción y olvido a su cuerpo, sentir como su mente se desconectada, como sus pensamientos se evaporaban o al menos desaparecían por unos instantes le hizo sentir tan aliviado que pensó que podría llorar por tan gran satisfacción, pero solo se mordió los labios con fuerza mientras se dejaba ir cayendo exhausto sobre el cenizo cuerpo.

No hubo promesa de otra cita, ambos sabían que no se volverían a ver, sexo de una noche sin compromisos, el rubio regreso con paso lento a su casa donde seguramente el pelirrojo le preguntaría el por que de su retraso, algo se le ocurriría de seguro que dejara a su pareja complacido y alejado de la tentación de hacer mas preguntas.

Detuvo su marcha al estar ya frente a la puerta del departamento que compartía con Gaara y respiro hondo adoptando su perfecta mascara de felicidad, nadie podía atravesarla y así nadie hacia preguntas, todo era más fácil de esa manera.

Gaara, estoy en casa – dijo mientras se quitaba los zapatos en la puerta y sus llaves en la mesa que se encontraba a lado de la puerta.

Bienvenido a casa Naru – el pelirrojo salio de la puerta de la cocina yendo a recibir contento a su novio – ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

Bien… nada emocionante – _"Igual que todos los días después de que conociera a Sasuke"_ – ¿Y el tuyo?

Me ofrecieron un nuevo proyecto, para construir un complejo de apartamentos – exclamo sonriente.

Genial Gaa-chan, ¿Cuándo empiezas? – le respondió mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la sala.

Solo tengo que concretar algunas cosas con los jefes de la empresa que nos hizo el encargo, mañana mismo iremos a reunirnos con ellos – detuvo por un momento su relato pensando en algo – la empresa se llama Akatsuki [XD no pidan originalidad en el nombre]

El corazón del rubio dio un vuelco pues él sabia a quien pertenecía esa empresa, pero aparentemente el pelirrojo no, por que lo conocía y si tuviera sospechas habría dicho algo. Naruto se levanto apresuradamente de su asiento excusándose un momento y corrió prácticamente hacia el baño, cerró la puerta con fuerza y se recargo en la misma mientras trataba de regular tanto su respiración como el doloroso latido de su corazón.

"_¿Por qué?"_ Era la única pregunta que rondaba la mente del rubio, dudaba seriamente que el moreno no fuera conciente de quien estaría encargado de la obra, sabia que se trataba de su empresa por que no pudo evitar investigar un poco a Sasuke unos días después de su encuentro, [ me disculpo si ya había puesto algo de la empresa de Sasuke XD es que se me olvido y tengo flojera de buscar].

Se desplomo sobre el WC mientras aun miles de pensamientos le abrumaban, sobre los motivos de Sasuke, sobre la el tipo de reacción que tendría Gaara si se enterara de para quien trabajaría a partir de ahora.

Naru… ¿Estas bien?

El ojiazul salio de golpe de su mar de pensamientos al oír los golpes en la puerta y la voz del pelirrojo, negó rápidamente tratando de calmarse y también tratando de buscar una excusa para darle.

Si… es solo que en verdad tenia urgencia de entrar – respondió ya en tono alegre.

Oh, bueno ya estamos a punto de cenar… recuerda lavarte las manos – lo siguiente que escucho el rubio fue los pasos de su pareja alejándose por el corredor.

Ya la noche paso sin mayores contratiempos, solo el rubio que argumentando cansancio evito a sesión de esa noche con su pareja, pudo notar la mirada de decepción en los ojos de este pero prefería aplazarlo a encontrarse con que su pareja ya no le atraía como antes y hacerle sentir peor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Miraba por la enorme ventana que adornaba su cuarto suspirando como se había vuelto costumbre desde hace algún tiempo, pero esperaba que eso acabara pronto igual que la ausencia de alguien más en ese cuarto, giro su mirada por un momento a su cama que estaba vacía y que se le antojaba tan fría en ese momento.

Naruto…

Su plan de la casa no había resultado como pensó pero ahora tenia algo mejor, tal vez en un principio avanzaría algo lento pero sabia que a final de cuentas resultaría, además solo necesitaba un empujón para lograrlo ya que sabia de la atracción que sentía el menor por él. Suspiro algo triste pues aun con sus planes marcharían bien, todo parecía tan lejano que no podía evitar sentirse triste por la soledad que ahora experimentaba por no tener cerca de la persona que quería.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Se encontraba con su único traje frente a unas enormes puertas hechas por completo de vidrio en lo que le parecía un edificio por demás hermoso, tanto que habría querido construirlo él, negó levemente al notar que de nuevo se dejaba llevar por los edificios que observaba, por fin se decidió a entrar y vio al instante muchas personas yendo de un lado para otro, algunas parecían traer planos entre sus manos, otras hablaban por su celular ocupadas o aparentemente cerrando tratos, el pelirrojo camino con cuidado por entre todo ese mar de gente hasta que por fin pudo llegar a la recepción del lugar, una linda chica le atendió muy amablemente y le dijo que tenia que ir al 5 piso, que hay le indicarían en que salón se reuniría con los ejecutivos. Gaara agradeció con una sonrisa la información proporcionada y tomo el ascensor hasta ese lugar donde un chico le indico el lugar, le dijo que no tardarían en llegar que tomara asiento he hiciera el favor de esperar.

Que lugar tan esplendido y bien pensado – dijo viendo ahora el espacio de la sala de juntas donde estaba esperando, había un gran ventanal que daba a la avenida, lo cual hacia que entraba mucha luz a esa habitación, la mesa era completamente de madera y su forma era ovalada, había una enorme silla de cuero en uno de los extremos del ovalo, lo cual le hizo pensar que en ese lugar se sentaba el jefe o alguien de alto rango en esa empresa.

Mientras seguía cavilando se abrió la puerta por donde el mismo había entrado y varias personas ingresaron por ella, en un principio el joven no percibió nada especial pero al fijarse bien no pudo evitar soltar un gritito de sorpresa al reconocer entre esas personas al joven que le había pagado por estar una noche con su hermoso rubio.

¿Le sucede algo? – pregunto otra de las personas que habían ingresado ya que le escucho proferir el grito.

N-no nada… estoy bien – dijo en voz baja esperando que nadie mas lo hubiera notado.

Buenas tardes Gaara-san tengo entendido que usted será el encargado de el nuevo complejo de apartamentos que tenemos planeado construir – comenzó con voz neutral Sasuke.

A-ah así es señor – no podía entender como lo trataba así, ¿Acaso habría olvidado el incidente? O bueno lo mas obvio de pensar era que no quería que se enteraran de dicho suceso – aquí traigo los planos así como los presupuestos, tanto de material como de mano de obra.

Muy bien, si hace el favor de pasárselos a mi arquitecto en jefe para que vea si son razonables los precios y demás – el moreno se paso una mano por el cabello tapando por un momento su rostro por el que se asomo de manera imperceptible para los presentes una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

El ojiverde le paso sus papeles a la persona indicada, este comenzó a revisarlos con cuidado y le paso algunos de los papeles así como los planos conforme acababa de verlos a otras de las personas en la sala, Gaara se sentía muy nervioso era como si estuviese en un examen de cuando aun acudía a la facultad, siendo juzgado por todas esas personas.

Señor Uchiha nos parece que esto esta bien… en cuanto a precios no tengo nada que objetar y los materiales sugeridos parecen de muy buena calidad, lo único que me queda por revisar mas a fondo son los planos y preguntarle a usted si es así como desea que queden los apartamentos – el hombre se levanto y se puso al lado del ojinegro poniéndole los planos enfrente.

Por otros minutos mas se hizo el silencio y solo se escuchaban murmullos tanto del arquitecto como del moreno, algunos asentimientos y algunos movimientos negativos se dejaron ver durante la conversación, hasta que finalmente quedaron en un acuerdo.

Ya le hemos hecho algunos cambios… cosa de nada la verdad – comento mientras enfatizaba sus palabras con las manos el Uchiha – esperamos revise ahora mismo las correcciones y diga si esta conforme, de ser así puede comenzar de inmediato con la obra.

El chico parpadeo pues le parecía que todo estaba yendo muy rápido, pero se alegro al escuchar que podía empezar a trabajar de inmediato, eso alegraría a su rubio, posiblemente podrían encontrar un mejor lugar a donde mudarse puesto que ya no podían regresar a su casa

Por supuesto –fue lo único que acertó a concertar.

Miro los planos que le tendieron y noto que en verdad casi no le habían cambiado nada excepto algunas medidas en las oficinas que administrarían los departamentos y la distribución de algunas cosas en el departamento más lujoso que tendría ese edificio, que ya era decir puesto que todos eran departamentos bastante lujosos.

Me parece bien… puedo comenzar de inmediato – sonrío aun preguntándose algunas cosas sobre el Uchiha.

Entonces solo hace falta que nuestros empleados sean avisados y podrá comenzar, mañana mismo ya estarán en el lugar de la construcción – le comento el encargado de los trabajadores.

Estupendo, entonces nos veremos mañana – se levanto dispuesto a ya retirarse.

Espere… - le dijo Sasuke levantándose igualmente – como supondrá la obra no se empezara solo así, realizaremos un evento para la colocación de la primera piedra… usted saber representativamente, después de eso si ya podrá empezar, no tomara mucho tiempo pero aun así – dejo en suspenso su oración pensando en las palabras ademadas para terminarla sin parecer demasiado interesado – seria conveniente que llevara a su pareja o a algún familiar, lo que mejor le parezca…

Gaara se quedo de una pieza al oír esto, no es que le apenara su relación con Naruto, ni llevarlo con el a un evento oficial del nuevo lugar donde trabajaba pero era mas bien el hecho de la persona que le estaba sugiriendo dicha cosa.

No se si tendrá tiempo para ese tipo de eventos – fue lo único que atino a responder lo cual por una parte era cierto pues el rubio tenia trabajo.

Esperemos sea posible su asistencia, los demas tambien llevaras a sus parejas o familiares – el ojinegro trataba de no mirarle demasiado pues sabia que eso reflejaria su verdadero interes.

Le platicare sobre esto y ya veremos – respondio ahora si en direccion a la salida.

De acuerdo, recuerde sera mañana mismo… se que es un poco apresurado pero estamos preparados para ese tipo de cosas, ademas no sera algo demasiado ostentoso teniendo en cuenta que solo es el comienzo de la construccion – volvio a tomar asiento en su gran silla mientras ahora si miraba al pelirrojo esperando alguna otra replica a su petición.

Sabaku solo asintió y sin mas salio del cuarto, sus pies no pararon hasta que se encontro en la puerta principal del enorme edificio, algo le parecia extraño, definitivamente ese niño rico estaba mas interesado en su novio de lo que admitia y eso le llenaba de celos, pero por otra parte ahora trabajaba para él, tenia que ser cuidadoso en todo aspecto después de todo si le era muy necesario ese dinero.

**N.A: espero les haya gustado, lo se ni se vieron en este cap pero XDD en el otro ya veran kukuku Sasuke tiene todo friamente planeado…**

**Siento no poner las respuestas de sus reviews pero juro que los leo, sino no habria retomado este fic XD que casi tenia en el olvido… les agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios. **

**Les agradezco a todas por dejarme un review, pondre tambien las que me dejaron en el cap 2 por que olvide mencionarlas en el cap 3.**

Paulina, linda, floritema, loveless, adri, Hanabi-blood, marie, criss, Azura33, kenia-chan, iEd78

**En serio les agradezco y aun mas que me digan que les gustan mis fics n.n ustedes me animan a seguir escribiendo… nos vemos en el proximo capitulo**


End file.
